1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a spring chair (cushion) structure in which the spring chair (cushion) structure elastic body has torsional resiliency. When the user sits on the spring chair (cushion) structure, body weight directly causes the torsional resiliency of the elastic body to produce an appropriate spring-loaded and buffered effect such that the user feels comfortable while sitting on the spring chair (cushion).
2) Description of the Prior Art
In currently observed chairs having spring seat cushions, the seat cushion sections typically consist of several compressed springs or sponge plies. If the seat cushion has a several compressed springs, the compressed springs easily develop elastic fatigue after a prolonged period and extended chair usage or if it has several sponge plies, the long-term application of heavy weight results in unrecoverable resilience. Therefore, when the user sits in such chairs for a lengthy period of time, the seat cushion is not firm and lower back discomfort readily occurs.
In view of the said shortcomings, the applicant of the invention herein conceived of a thoughtful and original idea based on many years of design experience and extensive investigation that, following repeated sample testing and numerous refinements, culminated in the introduction of the invention herein.